


To Love & To Let Go

by DynamicK0ntrast



Series: Voidwalker [2]
Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Betrayal, Collars, F/M, Gags, Hatred, Heartbreak, Implied Consent, Kinky Mating Traditions, Kinky sex, Magic-Users, Mind Manipulation, Moving On, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Runes, Self-Hatred, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynamicK0ntrast/pseuds/DynamicK0ntrast
Summary: It was all gentle lies and harsh truths it seemed. Gone was the fiercely intelligent woman he loved, and in her place, another slave by magic. The mission was a complete failure, and now... Sidonia would lose TWO of their citizens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone... So long story short, I kinda went through a breakup right now. And, my mind is sorta having me pound out this tripe. Hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> Note : After reading the MGE, I'm sorta deciding to incorporate into this universe. The prime timeline will probably have more than just dark elves hopefully. That's if I can detract from my dark elf bondage fetish long enough lol.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" echoed a angry male voice from the a halls of the mansion along with a loud crash that echoed loudly. The jarring sound caused all the maids roaming around to stop their typical housework and systematically widen their eyes. That voice was Magi Kenji Yuudai, husband and slave to the lead huntress of Kendath Village of dark-kin Elena Rockwood, and he did not sound happy at all.

All the staff of the household slowly crowded near the stairs leading to the hallway that led to the bedroom of said couple, all pushing and leaning against one another to see if there was any chance of discovering why the Mistress's husband was in such a state of anger.

"Yenni, what do you think's going on?" asked a fearful maid, bright blue eyes looking towards the bedchamber where the couple was having what seemed to be a very charged argument if the rage in his voice was anything to go by.

"I don't know my dear. But we mustn't pry into the personal matters of Mistress Rockwood and Sir Yuudai. I'm sure that all will be well within a couple of hours." replied the other Maid who began to drag the younger human girl away, not willing to risk the chance of having any of the young man's anger focused on them.

The other maids slowly dispersed, walking down the stairs into the sitting room, making themselves seem like they were actually cleaning something. All the while, wondering what had stroked the anger of the young Magi.

 

* * *

 

 

"Beloved, please let me explain!" begged the dark-elf frantically as she tried to calm down her rage-filled husband. The large bed with silk covers and sheets where they had made love and had kinky sex multiple times was in shambles, the delicate metal frame work bent and curled beyond repair while the sheets were in tatters. His magic was spiraling out of control as she shakily tried to move away from him towards their bathroom, all while trying to verbally console him because of her newly discovered actions.

Kenji's violet-eyes glowed fierce with anger and rage, his hands balled into fists at his side as his mental state ran wild as his own magic caused the already ruined bed to creak and groan as it slowly compressed and broke. He was gritting his teeth tightly as he looked at his "loving" wife who was shaking with fear at his obscene display of emotion. The tears in her eyes only caused his rage to reach a new high, a guttural snarl escaping his mouth as the windows overlooking the large garden of their home loudly shattered.

How dare she cry?! Maia had been captured and been here for nearly 3 months, and Elena had kept the entire ordeal quiet! She was here in the village as a mind-broken slave serving another mistress, and his Mistress had done all she could to make sure it would actually happen! She knew how much Maia meant to him! 

He had accidentally read a small missive near her bedside table describing the sale and eventual return of one female slave with crimson hair and emerald eyes from Clan Rockwood to Clan Oakenfield with a small drawing of said slave included in the letter. She had been captured 3 months ago by a small huntress party who had said she had used some weird form of magic to make herself blend in with the light of the forest surrounding the village.

>>>

She couldn't have known about the dark-kin's excellent hearing and tracking prowess, and was easily captured and bound by the small party of 5 archers and an apprentice huntress. Stripped of her strange black clothing, she was brought back to the village and immediately underwent the submissive sexual training that all new slaves went through in Kendath Village. She was bound and gagged with silken cloth everyday by a Dark Elf trainer and was slowly trained for her new role in life. Her matrix had somehow failed. Something about Toark particles causing a shutdown in the logical core.

The young woman resisted every step of the way, disregarding the trainer's reassurance that she would be loved and cared for the rest of her life as a new plaything of the dark-kin and proceeded to resist with all of her might. She refused to pleasure the trainer in any way, shape, or form when commanded to by the older dark-kin woman. She struggled and fought her captivity every single day, eroding the patience of older Mistress until there was no more to give. Her usual manner of being kind and gentle while secretly dominating new slaves having no effect. Even after being punished with a whip or paddle over and over again until the dark elf's hand was sore from the repeated motion, she did not give a single inch, her fierce eyes showing fire and determination that would not fade.

The dark-elf was about to call it quits and just let the girl go. She was turning out to be more trouble to train than she was worth. The Village wanted easily trained humans that would submit under a kind and gentle hand, they had no need of stubborn people like this red-haired prude who was not even considering submission.

That was until the Head of the Rockwood clan had come to the trainer with a satchel full of gold and a request for more "intense" methods that would only work on the strong-willed or hard-headed folk. She made it clear that the newly created sex slave would go to her and not to the slave auctions as per the norm, with the trainer eyeing the satchel greedily and instantly agreeing to those terms.

The Mistress had called for a elven magi to brand the new slave with a rune of subjugation, not willing to attempt more stringent methods of domination seeing as this red-haired girl was just another slave just like the rest. They had taken the girl to a small room that contained a small rectangular metal bench where she was shackled to 4 heavy metal rings, keeping her bent over on her stomach while her rear end was exposed to the trainer and magi.

The mage muttered slowly while the thick knotted gag in the girl's mouth muffled her screams as she writhed and buckled while bound to the bench. The air grew hot as arcane magic filled the room, the magi's body glowing a fierce red hue as she drew a complex circle with interconnecting spirals inside of it, the glowing red lines blending together slowly as eldritch language escaped her mouth. The bound red-head's green eyes widened as she craned her neck backwards and saw the strange sight behind her and redoubled her futile efforts, chains rattling loudly as she tried with all her strength to free herself from what they were about to do to her.

"Shhhhhhh you little fierce warrior you." cooed the trainer with an evil smile as she patted the bound girl's cheek teasingly. "This won't hurt a bit. After this, I bet you'll be all too willing to be a little wanton whore for your new mistress. You'll be happy forever here I promise you that." She nodded to the magi who proceeded to embed the symbol onto her right hand and slowly reached for the young girl's plump rear, the circular spiral sparking and glowing dark red.

Maia was crying fully at this point as she heard the discomforting words of the dark elf trainer. She was going to be a sex-slave for the rest of her life and the choice was being made for her. Her struggles ceased as her tired body went limp, a never-ending stream of tears dripping down her face, and muffled wails escaping her throat. She would never be able to tinker with her experiments and electronics ever again. She would never be able to hold her violet-eyed and raven-haired starpilot again. She would never be able to tell Kenji how much she loved him again.

 _"Sparkles, I'm.. I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me. I was stupid to think I could find you by jumping forth headfirst without any planning"_ thought Maia as she felt a hand touch her right ass cheek.

She screamed as pain encompassed her entire body, feeling as if her blood was boiling her from the inside out. She buckled and writhed frantically as she felt something beginning to break down her mind, slowly numbing her from the inside out. The elven magi and trained looked on-wards with disinterest as the girl's body glowed red as her mind was reshaped, cries and wails echoing through-out the entirety of the room.

Maia felt herself slowly fading away, the pain being too much, and the mental numbness eroding the core of who she was. She let out one last cry as she closed her eyes, regret and sorrow filling her as she had one last thought before disappearing from the mortal coil.

_"Kenji my love, my sparkle, my little starpilot... Goodbye"_

And the engineer who loved Kenji Yuudai for more than 30,000 years... Ceased to exist

 

* * *

 

 

Kenji slowly began to calm down his own magic, eyes dimming as he saw how close he was to killing the traitorous dark-elf before him who was still shrinking in fear at his outburst, red eyes filling with more tears. He suddenly took two giant steps and grabbed the Huntress's throat and began to squeeze tightly and lifted her off her own two feet.

" **Tell me, why I shouldn't kill you right now**." He snarled as he felt her struggling feebly as she choked out a response, her hands trying to pry his hand off her throat weakly.

"My beloved please, I only did it for you." the young dark-elf female choked out, causing Kenji to let out an fierce primal roar and threw her against the wall hard.

She screamed as she felt the force of the impact break a couple of ribs and cause her to cough out blood from the rupturing of organs as the wall cracked and sent drywall flying in all directions. She slumped to the ground, lying against the fractured wall as she tried to recover from the sudden attack, blood pouring from her lips and her long silky white hair disheveled and covered in dust.

He wasn't supposed to be this strong, nor was this supposed to be his reaction to this. She thought that he loved the female she had spotted him with when they first met. He would regale her with stories of how he fell in love with Maia Scorpio's fiery personality and fierce desire for tinkering. Sure, she would be lying if she said she wasn't a little bit jealous of how Kenji talked about Maia with such strong appreciation and fondness for her strong will and burning determination. But, she would have never attempted to tear them apart from one another. Dark Elves often allowed for married male slaves to have multiple wives so that they could have more children with the intent of training them for life underneath the heel of the dark-kin. It was how their female-based society worked after all.

"She was going to be a present for you Kenji, I was going to have her come back her and you two would get married and her and I would have all of your babies" she wheezed as she allowed her magic to activate, slowly healing her damaged insides and regenerating her broken ribs. "I thought from your stories of her, that she would not be to fond of sharing you with me, so I had one little rune inscribed on her so that she wouldn't take you away from me. I.. I never expected the rune to kill what made her Maia. Please my husband you have to believe me!" she begged.

All the rage suddenly disappeared from the starpilot's face, only to be filled with shock as he collapsed to his knees and to Elena's surpise, his eyes filled with tears. She in the 5 years since she had met him never had seen him shed tears for anything, not even her Mother's funeral.

"Maia M-maia would have never have done that." he said, choking back a sob. "She would have never thrown you to the side. She may have been possessive sure, but she never would have forced you out of my life. She would have loved you!" he wailed as tears flowed freely from his violet eyes "She would've seen how much you care for me and immediately barged in like she always does! My people have never been the type to turn away more than one love! She would have loved meeting Leah! She would have loved teaching you about her and I! She would have loved you as much as she loved me! She would've had fun being pregnant alongside you, You never had to force her to change!"

  "Kenji... I... I..." she stammered, body now fully healed

"Don't you frakking dare try to ask forgiveness for this! I know what that rune does Elena, it was one of the first complex runes I studied in the tomes from the library! It was meant as a way to punish criminals instead of executing them!" he yelled as her eyes widened. She never knew that! She thought it would only temporarily make Maia submissive, not create a whole new personality that replaced the first one.

Kenji was once again alone... He never got to say goodbye... He thought that Maia would always be there for him as he would for her... She... She.. She was gone in an instant.

She would never collar him and tell him how special he was. She would never rope him into fixing electronic circuits, giggling as he failed horribly at re-soldering organic replicators. She would never.. call him sparkles again.

He felt the magic inside of him roar at the loss and collect inside of him, despair and loss causing his body to glow with a bright purple light. He gasped as he felt himself slowly fade away. He had to leave this cursed place. He just had to!

Elena shakily got up and saw her husband's form disappear slowly. She saw that his magic was truly out of control. Humans weren't meant to have the magical capacity that he had, due to their bodies not being as hardy as all the other species living on Atraxis-3. She looked on in horror as Kenji let out a heartbreaking wail, and disappeared in a flash of bright purple.

"Kenji... Beloved... Don't ..Go"

She collapsed to the floor, face blank and newfound tears of her own blood flowing down her face. Her kind always bonded for life and if he left her, she would die as well. Their marriage had linked their life forces together and she was feeling the life leaving her body.

"I am such a fool."

 _The young starpilot's magic had transported him into deep space near Atraxis-3, his body convulsing as his own magical core cannibalized itself_ _from the inside out._

Elena felt his despair and sadness, it was like a tidal wave, leaking through every pore of her body, causing her magic to respond in kind.

_He didn't care about living forever, being a pilot, or even maintaining his own existence. His molecular structure destabilizing._

She felt her own body slowly dissolve, her fingers and toes fading away little by little into dust

_Magical energy leaked out into space, as he thought about Maia, her bright smile slowly filling his mind with peace as energy began to build up, creating distortions in space around him_

"I'm sorry mama, I'm such a bad daughter. I should have never done this... Pl..Please forgive me" she whispered as she closed her eyes for the last time.

_"Maia, your sparkles is coming home. Keep a circuit board ready for me"_

 

And both faded away...

 

...

 

* * *

 

 

"Sparkles wake up! Stop doing that stupid circadian thingy and get ready! We leave in under 30 minutes."

Kenji awoke with a start, jumping out of his bed as the red-haired engineer rummaged through his room, stealing his snacks.

"Maia, stop trying to distract me from the fact that you are currently trying to steal my stash of Umorian fish-chips." he groaned as he left his covers, letting his bodysuit materialize as he slowly walked towards the door leading to the hallway of the mothership.

Maia quickly stopped her munching on the coveted snack she had found and stored them away in her matrix for later. "Yeah yeah, now hurry up! We have to meet in shuttle bay Terminus-2 for the Atraxis-3 mission."

He stopped for a second, and quickly grabbed Maia, pulling her into tight hug. She eeped and turned bright red, not at all used to Kenji being so forward.

He chuckled and quickly ran towards the transmat. "Last one there is a dirty Galaxian!" he sang.

She pouted and tried to catch up to him. "No fair! You distracted me sparkles!" she giggled.

Both ran to the transmat, happy with each other's company.

 

They would never know about what happened in another fold... another continuum.. another version of fate

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Cartographer (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had always been him on the run. Not just from the evil bitch that had taken everything from him, but from his own past as well. He had failed all of them and more importantly, the woman he loved more than his own life who had died in his arms. His people had been enslaved, leaving him as the near-sole survivor of that moment countless eons ago. He keeps on running, not keen on being given the same fate as his fellow citizens. He still has to make a living somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while folks. I'm still alive and intent on continuing both of my works on this site. My work and school schedule has just been a little too hectic as I try to manage 19 units plus a 40 hour work week. As a result, both of my works will be a little smaller in chapter size.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy

_"Interceptor J3851, you are clear for landing in docking bay 12 . Please take the time to look over the rules and regulations of Xencat Spaceport. We are too far away from any readily available support to handle any trouble."_

The loud feminine voice crackled loudly in his cockpit, stirring him from his quick slumber. He quickly opened his eyes to see that he was barely reaching the docking bay, his autopilot making sure that all proper command codes for approach and docking had already been handled while slowly easing the small ship into the flight path for docking bay 12.

He let out a sigh as he initiated the response co-processor to give the stationmaster his response. He couldn't exactly use the voice he was born with, Atraxian infiltration beacons would surely capture his vocal patterns, leading one of the dark-kin fleet straight to him. It was a necessary precaution he thought to himself as the young man answered back to the pending communication.

"Acknowledged Xencat-Actual, will do and thanks for letting me dock here. My fuel situation was getting kind of desperate here in the outer sectors. Don't know how much longer I could've lasted out there." An unrecognizable voice came out from his throat, deeper and more brassy than his typical soft-spoken baritone. He never could quite stand the preset setting of this infernal device, made him sound non-human. 

The comm channel crackled to life again, bringing in a softer response.

_"No problem pilot, resources are hard to come by here and rules are key to keeping us all safe in these parts. We hope you enjoy your stay here at Xencat. Xencat-Actual out."_

The viewscreen closed the open comm channel with a small warble, leaving the man alone to his thoughts as he neared the large space station. It wasn't big as most rest stops tended to be here in the outer sectors but for his own sake, it would have to do for now. He quietly materialized a small pilot's helmet onto his face, the large colonial-grade mask fitting onto his face like a second skin, hiding his distinctly violet eyes and his cropped raven-black hair. The large screen in the front blazed to life as it booted up, linking to the hidden synaptic connections hidden beneath his skin with a quick pinch and hiss. He hissed softly as the mental connection was made between his own mind and the operating system on the helmet. 

It was a needed measure for an "outlaw", as well as the grey engineer's jumpsuit he was wearing at the moment that hid every inch of his skin away from sight. If anyone caught even a glimpse of his pink skin, they would immediately assume he had run away from his owner and capture him with the intention of being sent back to the "commander". Even now, his reward upon capture and return was over 1 trillion galactic credits, enough to start a medium sized star colony in the inner rim. In short, he was not too keen on being discovered.

His mask's viewscreen blazed to life with running lines of yellow text that he really couldn't be bothered to read at the moment. What he needed was to refuel on this void-forsaken hunk of metal and get the hell off as soon as possible. He had been playing cat-and-mouse with the Rockwood Fleet not too long ago 3 star-systems away from his current location, the commander of said fleet fully intent on capturing him and making sure he would never escape again, probably through intense sexual torture and subservience. The zero-point drive on his small Blue Spark Interceptor was his saving grace. Since every form of advanced technology and weaponry had self-destructed during the outbreak of the Esmarine-Virus that had infected every single matrix on every single piece of Sidonian tech or life, the small inverse-energy generator below was all that remained of the golden age of Sidonian civilization.

Now, every single human in the galaxy was a slave in heart and mind to any race willing to sink their teeth into them. The virus had been quick and brutal, modifying the biochemistry and neural pathways of all those afflicted in an instant, creating a useless race of submissive servants willing to prostrate themselves to any nearby ship that even hinted at being dominant. In an instant, the couple quadrillion-strong Sidonian Empire ceased to exist, becoming little more than chattel.

He was visiting "her" grave on Atraxis-3 when the outbreak decimated the mighty Sidonian people, a certain engineer's solarium-based modifications making his and couple other's matrices immune to the data transmission vector used by the person who had deployed it throughout the Sidonian zero-point comm network. He almost broke when he felt the entire network collapse, the signatures of over 4 quadrillion people disappear in an instant, leaving him only with his aunt Eladriel and his father Thatch. The pair had been on their way to visit him when all hell broke loose.

In the end, it had been the person he had trusted and loved the most after the death of his beloved that had betrayed him, her gentle and non-threatening personality no match for the malicious need to dominate and conquer that her instincts drove her to. A thousand years of companionship, of happiness, OF FRACKING FAKE LOVE, AND IT ENDED WITH HIM INADVERTENTLY HELPING TO CAUSE THE NEUTERING OF HIS ENTIRE RACE.

He ran as soon as he found out that his dark-elf lover had killed "her" out of jealousy and spite, finding out while listening to her local broadcast over the entire planet, while also mentioning her great triumph over the pathetic human slaves who had for too long, pretended to be above their station.

He had taken whatever was left of his family, departing into the edges of the known universe in the blink of an eye. There they parted ways and had promised to keep in contact in anyway they could, Eladriel breaking into heaving sobs as she held on to her husband and nephew as she crushed them in a desperate hug, deathly afraid of letting them go as both men held her tightly in their arms while tears of pure agony and sadness streamed down their faces. Kenji told them to always check in with him every year at that exact time, earlier if there was any trouble.

From then on, it was a mission of survival. Being human in any part of the inner galaxies meant being enslaved by any wandering passerby who wanted a pet. Kenji killed, stole, and punched his way through thousands of armadas of countless different species in an effort to find any potential hope of bringing his people back. 

It had been close to a hundred thousand years since then, well more like 99,884, but who's keeping track anyways? The legend of the mighty Sidonian empire with unchallenged technology and reach fading away into myth and tale. The only remnants being those small pathetic slaves who lived to warm the beds of their mistresses, sated only by being used as simple sex toys.

And as for Kenji, he was close to a breakthrough for restoring what humanity had lost. The only way to restore the matrices of the entire race was through a new form of exotic matter found near the outskirts of the observable universe. If he could find at least one micron of it, there existed a chance to develop an anti-virus.

As for now, he needed to refuel and restock his supplies. He had a couple more folds to go before he had a chance of finding this particular matter. 


	3. The Cartographer (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where do you go from here?

"What can I put you down for son?" asked a gruff yet slightly feminine voice. Shaking Kenji from his reminiscent state. He looked up her, face mask displaying an emoji-like face of agitation. He sighed and rested his body on the countertop of the seedy space bar, hands resting on the wooden surface as he considered what he wanted.

The older catlike bartender crossed her hands underneath her breasts and looked at him, anger briefly showing through her usually stoic face and slightly twitching ears. Her amber eyes staring straight into the man's digital face as her purple furred tail waved rapidly behind her. "Don't give me attitude shrimp, I've handled folks way bigger than ya. I'm not tryin' to take away credits, I just want to get your poison outta the way so I can go back to work."

Kenji gave a small sigh and looked straight at the alien feline better known as Elasineko. He didn't like acting rude to her but, he was exhausted after the latest expedition out to uncharted space all to find some old ancient ruins on planets that might or might not have ever existed. That "brief" had taken him nearly a whole year. It would have taken a hundred times longer if not for his zero-point drive. His little sidequest to find unknown matter for an anti-virus didn't help matters either

The Elasineko stood tall at around seven feet, making him have to stretch his neck in order to look her in the eyes. Her bartender outfit was skintight, wearing a set of black dress pants with a hole for her tail, and a form-fitting dress shirt that showed off the feline's curves. Her little ensemble was complete by a vest neatly buttoned on top of the white dress shirt, framing the two rather large set of breasts tightly against it. Her flawless skin was a delicate copper red, accompanied with purple hair that was kept up in an elegant bun. Her clothes were only serving to enhance her womanly figure, outlining a curvy set of hips and legs that ran for light years hidden behind the clothes that comformed to her shape. She looked out of place running a bar in a seedy space station such as Xencat, but that was always the case for the naturally beautiful Elainekos.

The disguised starpilot rubbed the back of his forehead apologetically as text flashed on the outside of his visor.

 **"Sorry about that ma'a** **m, just a little agitated at the moment. I would like a glass of Terran whiskey with a plate of Firechrisps."**

The purple cat ears on the feline bristled and her eyes narrowed slightly as she scrutinized at the customer requesting the order. The biped was slender and was wearing a grey jumpsuit that looked ill-fitted on his narrow frame. Underneath, she saw what looked to be a black material that acted as a second skin, hiding his actual skin color from any prying eyes. His face was covered by a visor enhanced with prismatic glass, hiding what sort of face he posses with an electronic display. She looked at him for what seemed to be an eternity before giving a large huff and turning around and looking for that damn bottle.

"Alright, the order's coming right up." she said with a huff as she bent over, showing her well-shaped rear.

Kenji may be trying to hide his identity, but he still is a human male after all. He found his blood racing a small bit as he tried to avoid looking at the woman's lush-looking butt. His entrancement was interrupted by the Elasineko, who started talking from behind the bartop.

"Did you hear about the Atraxian Coronation?"

Kenji's eyes widened behind the visor, quickly switching to an electronic vocal processor

"Yeah, I hear it's the 500th one since the nation was able to get to space."

The feline rummaged through various bottles of alcohol while continuing the conversation.

"Ha, Those little Elves sure love their ceremonies. It's a buncha pompous garbage I tell ya."

Kenji chucked, shaking his head at how indifferent she sounded towards the Atraxian Slave-run nation

"At least the new Empress looks pretty cute, I hear that she is almost a splitting image of the first Empress that ruled a long time ago."

"That's what most of my regulars tell me. Do you know her name?"

That was the code word phrase. Kenji let the visor slowly fade away, and said in his own voice,

"It's Faunalyn Rockwood-Yuudai."

The Elasineko grinned and came back up with a bottle of Terran whiskey and a small bag of Firechrisps, giving the no longer hidden starpilot a beautiful all-teeth smile.

"Pinky, you're back!" she exclaimed as she quickly set down his order and reached across the bartop to pick up Kenji and squeeze him in a tight hug that smashed his face against her pillowy breasts.

"MPPPHH MPH MPPPHH MFFF!" said the muffled pilot as he was muffled by her chest. Flailing as he felt himself begin to lose much-needed oxygen.

The feline gave a small chuckle as she held the cute little human close to her for a little longer, and dropped him on top of the bartop. He fell on his butt, rubbing his side as he gasped for breath.

"Sweet oxygen, how precious I realize you are. Fia you gotta stop doin' that!" he gasped as he sucked in a large amount of air.

Fiaumoxu just laughed heartily and handed him the whiskey bottle, happy to see that her precious little human was still running about. "Sorry about that little mouse, I guess I've missed you a lot. It's been 7 cycles since you took your last mission and I thought you had forgotten about little ol' me"

"You, little?" he scoffed with amusement written on his face, "Yeah, and I'm the Atraxian Empress' husband." The bottle of whiskey opened easily enough, and before long he was taking large gulps as the burning liquid ran down his throat.

Fia's smile faded a little as she saw the little human down the liquid as if it were water.

 _"He musta' had a difficult mission."_ she thought with sadness as half the bottle had made its way down Kenji's throat. 

"Alright Mr. Alcoholic," she murmured with concern as she extended a clawed hand and took the bottle out of the starpilot's hands, the liquid splashing all over his face and neck.

"Okay, okay Fia," came the apologetic response from the starpilot. "It doesn't even go through my system you know that."

The feline shook a clawed finger at him "That's still not a good habit my little mouse, It could lead to worse things down the road."

He jumped off the bartop and walked to the bulkhead separating the small bar from the deck's corridor, using his matrix to lock it down and have the holographic sign say it would be closed for the next quarter cycle. Before turning to her and looking down with violet eyes staring at the Elasineko.

"Still my choice though." he claimed with a small voice as he walked over to a couch, his face finally showing the wear and tear of being out in space for so long. 

Fia opened the partition as soon as she saw the little human's downtrodden face and picked him up with a small cry coming from him, and sat him on her lap, cuddling him to offer some solace from the world out to get him outside."

"I know you don't like me mothering you so much little mouse." she softly said as she wrapped her arms around the starpilot, eliciting a tired sigh from him. "I just worry about you so much. You've come through that door beaten, bruised, branded, and so much more." Kenji felt her arms tighten around his chest as her voice quivered.

"Those frakking Atraxians keep hunting for you, and every single time they find you, they... they.. hurt you, rape you, try to brainwash you to bind you to their empress as her "willing" mate. As if owning your race wasn't enough, they want the last hope of humankind to become a broken toy just like the rest of your cute and sweet race. You don't deserve that, and your people never deserved that sort of fate. You are the last free Sidonian, so please try to understand why I want you to stay healthy and safe. If I found out that someone who has spent over a thousand cycles being my closest friend was enslaved and became little more than a slave, I...... I....."

Kenji looked up to see how distraught Fia was, big tears streaming down her face with her ears lying flat against her face. He sat sideways on her lap and embraced her tightly as her sniffles were heard throughout the empty bar, regret and sorrow filling his being.

How many times had he come through that bulkhead with grievous injuring covering him from head to toe? How many times had he narrowly escaped being tortured and broken by the dark elves? How many of that cursed Rockwood bloodline had set their sights on the last free Sidonian and had sent legions of starships throughout the universe in order to capture such an exotic pet? How many times would he have to make the only person who cared about him and loved him suffer?

Yes, he knew that the Elasineko held feelings for him. It wasn't too difficult to figure out. The copper-skinned feline always smiling when he walked into this small little bar on the edge of space, always trying to learn every little fact about the little human that walked into her bar, always crying in pain after seeing him stumble through with various lacerations, deep cuts, and missing limbs. 

They would always heal, his altered genetic structure would make sure of that. The mental reconditioning and physical training/punishment always gone in nearly a couple of days. But the wounds that Fia's heart sustained weren't so easy to heal. The fear that one day, those elven slavers would eventually find a way to break into his mind and soul and finally claim the last obstacle between them and the full subjugation of his people, It would slowly eat the feline from the inside out until there was nothing left but despair and depression.

He didn't want that for her. A familiar red-haired and emerald-eyed girl came into his thoughts. The memory of how he failed to protect her and his own race crawled its way through his mind, her dead and shredded body lying on the green planet of Atraxis-3, and that filthy waste of life that was his so-called "Mistress" Elena Rockwood standing over her with runes glowing all around her.

It was so long ago, longer than probably the span of time that Fia's people and probably a large number of other races had become space-bound. This wound of betrayal and failure wore heavily on him. He had been running and running from the evil monsters that called themselves the Atraxians for eons, and it was wearing on his very soul. Immortality was such a curse when it meant never finding peace.

**NO!**

He shook his head to filter out this downward spiral. He would NOT fall into the same cycle of despair as before. He would NOT leave Fia to suffer on her own. There would be an eternity later to figure out how he would save his own race from being a permanent slave race, but right now, he had something very important to do.

The raven-haired human wrestled himself out of the purple haired feline's desperate grasp.

"Little mouse, what are you doing?" sobbed Fia as Kenji stood up and left. "Please don't leave, I promise I'll stop crying. I- I- I'm sorry for being such a burden on you. I.." Fia was fully hysterical as her little mouse left, sobbing loudly into her hands as tears flowed freely from her amber eyes. He didn't want to be bothered with her pathetic crying and emotional responses. It broke her heart.

And, she continued to fall into a river of sadness at being supposedly abandoned. She didn't have the strength to stop.

Before she could fall into her own despair, a pair of hands gently grabbed her wrists and slowly pulled them away from covering her red and puffy eyes.

She was surprised to see her little mouse standing on a small chair that brought him up to her height, holding her wrists and standing close to her with a sad smile.

"I must be the most idiotic, most pathetic existence out there to have missed the pain that I have caused you." he said softly as he let go of her wrists and wiped away her tears with his hand, making her curl into herself and look down, unable to meet his eyes.

"There is nothing else I can say other than I'm sorry my precious  _Na'Kumi._ " whispered the guilty man.

Her ears and tail stood up straight and she looked at him shocked and a with a small look of hope written on her face.

" _Na'Kumi_? But.. That's my people's word fo- MPPPHH!"

She was silenced by a warm pair of soft lips kissing her as her world exploded into joy and surprise. The tall feline met the human's declaration of love and bonding with passion, meeting Kenji's lips with a sweet response, lasting for what seemed like to be hours on end.

When they finally parted, The feline had tears of joy running down her face as she realized that her now mate had acknowledged her feelings and had reciprocated them. Fia looked into Kenji's violet-eyes and saw nothing but love and acceptance for her.

The words that were about to form on her mouth were silenced by a finger to her lips.

"I want you to know that this kiss is a promise, that I will be with you and only you for the rest of your life. I don't want you to hurt anymore, I want to stay with you my Fiaumoxu as your mate and lover."

"Kenji, but your goal.." she trailed off, wiping her tears off her face.

"Can wait for another eon as far as I'm concerned. Come, you must be tired after all that crying." he suggested as he lept down from the chair he used to be able to kiss her.

She giggled and followed him to her quarters hidden behind a small bulkhead to the side of the bar, holding his hand tightly as it opened.

"Get undressed and let's sleep this heavy day away" he yawned, his suit and body glove virtualizing into his matrix, showing his soft and pink naked body.

Fia had just finished stripping down into a matching set of white bra and panties when she caught sight of her mate's naked body. She grew a predatory grin on her face as she saw that tight little butt of his wiggle almost enticingly as he made his way towards the bed. Sleep was not her newfound priority it seemed.

Kenji was about to reach the bed when he was suddenly picked up and thrown unceremoniously on to the bed with a small ooff coming out of him. Before he could react, he found a ravenous feline on top of him, pressing down on his naked body as she held her hands above his head. He blushed when Fia looked at him and licked her lips, growling playfully as her tail lazily waved behind her seductively.

"Oh no my little mouse, we aren't going to be sleeping" she cooed with lust beginning to bleed into her eyes. She bent down and began to nibble and lick Kenji's neck, eliciting a shudder and a gasp from the starpilot that she found too delicious to not attempt again. "We have to make this mating official my love, and I'm going to mount you and ride your cock until we're both sore and covered in juices." Kenji felt his cock stir and grow as he felt a deep arousal fill him at hearing her filthy lust-laden words.

He smirked, knowing that challenging an Elasineko Female who was about to mate always turned kinky if he played his cards right due to females being the absoulute power in their society. He pretended to writhe and wiggle underneath her naked body as she hissed at his challenge.

"You are asking for some punishment little mouse if you don't stay still, perhaps being restrained will be good for you." She growled lustfully as she grabbed both his hands and pinned them above his head and reached to the left of him for something he couldn't see. He didn't feel worried at all. Elasineko's were experts at determining if their mates are even in distress or are uncomfortable with any sexual action through scent. Even the subtle scents that his pheromones gave off would be detectable to Fiaumoxu, even in a mating heat.  

" _Jackpot!_ " he chuckled as he gave her a defiant look "Yeah right, even if you do try it, I'll talk the entire time. I bet you can't eve- MPHH!"

He was silenced by a big wad of cloth being shoved into his mouth, making his cheeks bulge.

"Shut up my naughty little mouse." said the purple-haired feline who had finished stuffing Kenji's mouth full of cloth and turned him over onto his stomach, where she quickly tied his hands behind him with rope, leaving him bound and helpless before her. 

"Since you feel the need to talk back to me my defiant little mate, I'm going to have to keep you gagged, collared, and restrained the entire time."

The starpilot struggled playfully as the powerful feline grabbed a roll of medical microfoam tape and slowly started to wrap it around his head, keeping the cloth sealed behind a thick layer of tape while lifting his long hair up to not let any of it be caught.

She must have used at least wrapped the tape around his head at least 5 times before ripping it with her sharp teeth, and sticking the end of the layer to itself. She smiled as she saw her mate bound and muffled, struggling as she sat on top of his naked body. Kenji could feel Fiaumoxu's arousal, a wetness he could feel dripping onto his back as she sat on him.

"Now my little mouse, you better behave or else I'll have to use more to keep you quiet." she warned teasingly, knowing full well that the little human was aroused by being restrained and gagged through his scent.

Again, Kenji decided to defy her by thrusting his body upwards to try to get her off. I didn't work, and it made matters worse for him.

"You just don't like learning your lesson do you? I have no choice now."

Kenji was helpless to stop Fia from tying multiple layers of cloth over his mouth and nose, making his verbal protests almost too quiet to hear through all the layers of cloth tied behind his head. A simple metal collar with a lead was clasped around his neck and tied to a metal hook near the top of the bed, keeping him from moving little more than a couple of feet in any direction.

Fia was being gentle despite being challenged for dominance while mating. She teased and groped his rock-hard erection as she used soft ropes to keep his legs spread.

The horny feline was dripping wet at the sight of her defiant mate finally being tamed, she would ride him and have him fill her with his seed until she is ready to burst.

She giggled as she saw Kenji's cock slowly drip pre-come as he became more and more aroused. Moaning faintly through his gag and fighting against his bonds playfully.

Fiaumoxu was definitely going to enjoy taming her lover tonight.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
